Looks can be diceiving
by SwtxLilAznGrl
Summary: as an assassin, she was sent to kill him. but soon she got to know him and relationships begin to form
1. short summary

LOOKS CAN BE DIECIVING  
  
Swtxlilazngrl  
  
Summary:  
  
Kagome's a mercenary. Her next assignment brings her to a private school for rich kids. Her mission: kill him. But then what would happen if she fell in love with her assignment.  
  
Pleazzzzzzzzzzzz Read and review  
  
Tell me whether or not to continue Some suggestions would be nice Pleazzzz REVIEW 


	2. Prolouge

Looks can be deceiving By: SwtxLilAznGrl Chapter 1  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *who cares about him*; but. but I don't  
Sesshoumaru either **sniff-sniff**  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* As the door opened, a raven-black haired girl in a white outfit walked in with her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. She was dressed completely in white; a turtle-neck tank-top (it's like a turtle-neck shirt without sleeves), leather pants that flared a little at the bottom, a jacket that reached the back of her knees and was buttoned once near her cleavage, and three inch boots. The only true color on her was her peach satin-like skin, clear blue eyes (I know, I know, in some versions it is brown but blue eyes are more interesting.) and raven-black hair and her full cherry-red lips. Her waist-length hair was French-braided straight down her back. Although her white clothes are visible, another color she wears is silver and amethyst. Hidden within her clothing are knives so sharp, it can tear through skin at a touch, the handle of knife is the color amethyst with a red ruby embedded on it while the blade is silver. She also has the amethyst jewel shard with a red ruby embedded on it as a necklace on her neck and matching earrings and bracelets. (no, it is not the shikon no tama). The set was a gift from her parents in which she has worn it since she received it in their will. She is known throughout the world as the Twilight-Angel. (yeah, yeah, I know, it's a long description well deal with it.)  
  
"My dear, you arrived just in time. I believe tomorrow is your 16th birthday, is it not? If I remember correctly, it is the day where you will choose your fate. Now, do YOU remember?" The man who sat on his chair behind his desk behind the shadow said.  
  
The girl replied with a barely noticeable hope, "of course I remember, my lord." She continued without failing to add her respect of the powerful man who adopted her. "on one's sixteenth birthday, I, like many others, will receive a job. If the job is accomplished, I will have the choice to leave the society I grew up in or stay and continue working for you. However," she continued reluctantly, "If I fail, I will be condemned with death."  
  
"Exactly! Kagome, your job is to help rid of me this trouble that has threatened me for awhile now, and thus I think this job would be perfect for you because you, unlike the many others, are a miko with extraordinary powers. This person I want you to eliminate is a youkai and I want him gone." The man encouraged with proud look. "Look at me and tell me you will be able to accomplish this job, because you are the best of them all. The envy and role model of every beginner. You haven't failed me yet, will you START NOW?"  
  
"I will do my very best EVEN if it would cost me my life." Kagome looked up and stared at the man she had been talking to. He was always in the shadows with shades (or sunglasses) on that covered his eyes that were silver with red in the middle. His elbow-length hair, too, was black at the top, near his scalp, fading down to silver; was tied at his nape. He wore a black business suit that showed his muscular body. His age was unknown for he doesn't seem like he aged. He was surrounded by his so-called bodyguards who were all unnecessary.  
  
"Good, good, very well. All you have to do is terminate someone by the name of Sesshoumaru Takahaki and perhaps someone else, too, but for the time being, I do not need them dead. As you must know, because of the mission's importance and urgency, I want him dead within two months. Two months later, if he is not removed, well lets just say two months is your deadline. I wish you well. You may go." he regarded lightly.  
  
And with a wave of his hand, she said before leaving, "of course, Vicious, I haven't failed you yet, and I'm not planning to." She also didn't forget to bow her head slightly.  
  
Once she left, the man named Vicious said to the guy on his right, "I have always believed in her, confidence that she will succeed but I have an uneasy feeling this time. What do you think about this mission?"  
  
The guy answered, "honestly, I have always admired her work and capability to complete her mission but have a little more faith in her. She has never failed a mission yet, I highly doubt she will fail now."  
  
"I hope so. My plans count on this mission. If she fails, I do not know who else to use. After all she is the best I've got, I would not like it if my plans failed and I would not like doing things personally, either." Vicious said with his masked face of calm.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
As kagome walked through a secured door into her wing of the place she called home, she headed to her adopted son's room. Her wing included a weapons room, wardrobe room, library, etc. In order to get into a wing, one must past a door secured with safeguards, or spells, and mechanical settings for passwords. Her password was quite simple, she first had to enter 'H-O-P-E' then she entered 'P-E-A-C-E' and finally she entered 'F-R-E- E-D-O-M'. Lastly for the mechanical settings, it checked for her eye vision, fingerprints and blood and energy level. Once that was done, she undid her weavings of safeguards. Her adopted son, Shippou, and her best friend, Keith could also enter for they too know the pass words how to undo the safeguards. Although she was almost sixteen, she was able to adopt Shippou due to some help from the friends she knew from her worldly travels. Its been so long she couldn't remember when.  
  
The moment she walked into his room, a little kitsune jumped into her arms. The kitsune looked like a huge brown fur ball. "Okaa-san, I missed you so much, you promised me you'd come and visit me as soon as you get back."  
  
"Shippou, I know, I'm sorry, forgive me but I seem to recall that you that it is past your bedtime." Kagome said calmly and gently but seriously.  
  
"I know, but when Keith told me you were back, I had to wait to see you again. I haven't seen you in weeks. If you want I'll go to bed now on the condition that you read to me, okay?" the fur ball said with visible hope all over his face.  
  
"all right, all right, I'll read to you. What do you want me to read?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"uhmm. It doesn't matter. But uhmmm. Keith told me you were talking to Vicious. What's wrong? Are you going to leave on another mission.?" Shippou asked sadly with sorrow shown deeply in his eyes.  
  
"ahw. Shippou, sweetie I know you don't want me to but please understand, I..." she was cut off.  
  
"Okaa-san, but tomorrow is your birthday, you promised me we'd do something together. You promised." Shippou accused while avoiding kagome's embrace.  
  
"Shippou, I promise I'll make it up to you, after I come back. If I come back." Kagome said while lowering her voice at the last comment.  
  
"what did you say?" Shippou said, alarmed after hearing that last comment with his acute demon hearing.  
  
"it was nothing, Shippou. Uhm sweetheart, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow, I'll probably leave before you wake, so just sleep tight alright." She told her.  
  
"but. alright, but I want a souvenir, k? be safe, mommy." He said while kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug.  
  
"good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said while pulling the sheets under his chin with a kiss on his forehead.  
  
When Kagome was about to close the door to his room, he mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you'. She smiled. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* As she went back to her bedroom, she placed up her safeguards again. Once in her room, she began to pack her clothes, and find out whom this Sesshoumaru is and planned their first encounter. 


	3. Accident, i think not

Looks can be deceiving By: SwtxLilAznGrl Chapter 2  
Accident, I think not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *who cares about him*; but. but I don't  
Sesshoumaru either **sniff-sniff* *breaks into sobs  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* As Kagome was carrying her last box of "stuff", she bumped into someone in which caused them both to fall to the ground. She immediately felt power and sensed a demon. She also out of habit said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I."  
  
She stopped when the person picked up her box as if it were nothing and revealed his face. She realized who it was she bumped into; her assignment, but also the demon she sensed. He had silver waist-length hair that shimmered in the afternoon sun. He was tall and muscular, well-built, and had the stature of a prince. And when she thought she saw marks on his face and arms (no duh.)  
  
"You should look where you're going, you know." He said while brushing off the dust that flew on him when he fell. "Cause you know with a box this size, you can kill someone, let alone yourself." He then looked up to see a young girl probably sixteen, in white sneakers, gray sweats, and a white tank-top. The only true color on her was her peach satin-like skin, clear blue eyes, raven-black hair and her full cherry-red lips. Her waist-length hair was French-braided straight down her back. She also wore an amethyst jewel shard with a red ruby embedded on it as a necklace on her neck and matching earrings that has the amethyst hanging on a thick shining string of silver from her ear and a matching bracelet on her right wrist; it too had many amethyst jewels on the silver. She also had a silver watch on her left wrist. She was breathtaking, mesmerizing, gorgeous. (talk about love at first sight, anyways keep reading. Plenty more to go. This is still the beginning.)  
  
"uhm. Hellooo, are you there, uhm, excuse me, you know as much as I like having someone else carry my stuff, I kinda do want it back you know." Her voice was softer than clouds. Her scent was like strawberries with Sakura petals on a rainy day. But then he remembered she just said something.  
  
"yeah, are you new here? And what is a small girl like you carrying such a huge box around." he sounded a little too cocky even to himself, but at least I still sound calm and unemotional, wait is that a good thing . ' oh yeah, nice impression, Sesshoumaru, yup, she's gonna fall at your feet now. Oh wait, I'm like this at school too and half of its population is at my feet. Perhaps, nah. Oh shit, since when do I talk to myself.' He thought as he regained his rude, arrogant posture.  
  
"Yes I'm new. And who you calling small, you jerk, I maybe smaller than you, that doesn't mean I'm not average height, you giant." She argued as she stuck out her tongue. She thought he was handsome from his picture but he was beyond handsome in reality. But either way, she had to complete her task, what a better way than to act like a cute innocent naïve girl who is completely not her. After she stuck out her tongue, she saw amusement in his eyes yet his face structure told nothing. She didn't expect him, too, after all she did her homework. "You know, if you plan on holding that box, might as well help me carry it to my new apartment." She suggested as she grabbed his arms and dragged him to her NEW apartment.  
  
"this is your new apartment?" he asked as he stared at the locked door with boxes packed up outside. "Great, now I have to deal with a deranged brat with an additude problem." He said still with a calm posture but amused look in his eyes while thinking 'yes! If she lives next to me, I'll see her every day, bad habit' he mentally slapped himself, 'what the hell am I, a lovesick puppy.'  
  
"yes its my apartment, and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"you see that door next to yours." He explained with the same look on his face, while pointing to the door. "so." she said to tell him to explain. "Well, you see, that's my apartment, SOooooo, we'll be neighbors. Look at me, aren't I happy." He said with mock sarcasm.  
  
"WHAT!!! oh no, oh no, you have got to be kidding me, I refuse to live or be near you." She yelled out of horror, "I've known you for no more than five minutes and I can't stand you. Uh huh, I am going to see the land- lord. I refuse to live next to you." She continued with her look of terror and tantrum. She thought, 'Accident, I think not! Hahaha, great I live with a conceited spoiled brat, at least he's cute. Is that a good thing?'  
  
a holler came from a man chubby but seemingly pleasant, "ah miss, how are you. Do you like this place? Do you need any help? Oh, I see you've met Mr. Takahaki. I hope you'll get along with each other, this is the top floor and has the biggest apartment. So as you know, since the apartment is big, the entire floor only fits two apartments, so apparently, you two will be seeing a lot of each other. Any questions?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Who the are you? Is there another apartment I can rent because I don't like it. can i." she was cut off bye the chubby pleasant man.  
  
"Miss, uh, Higarashi, may I call you that, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, I am the landlord. And apparently, I apologize because there are no more spare rooms, I would not lie to you. But if you need anything else, my wife and I will be more than happy to see to your needs." The man said.  
  
She sighed. "alright, I should have known, the best apartment complex in town would obviously be packed. Alright, thank you, I'll try to live. I have to go and I'll call you if I need you." She waved her hand as a gesture of acknowledgement.  
  
"Well, alright, I'm sorry for not being able to help. I have to go now. My apartment is on the first floor if you need anything, or better yet, call me." The landlord walked away quickly as if sensing the raising hell between the two new neighbors.  
  
"Well, well, well, lucky me. I'll be going back to my apartment, now that I've met the UNIQUE neighbor of mine." Sesshoumaru walked away casually. He suddenly turned his head back over his shoulder, and asked, "by the way, I don't think I caught your name and age for that matter."  
  
She snarled. "Kagome, Higarashi Kagome. I'm sixteen. i don't think I've caught yours either."  
  
"your new school?" He continued.  
  
This time she growled, "Lucky High"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, "Really, Well then, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other, my dear, Kagome. Oh yeah, I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi, good luck, school starts tomorrow." Then he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
She wasn't sure she was pissed off at him or at herself. She usually had a lot of self control, but then again, his arrogance was irritating. She smiled, thinking sarcastically, 'same school, wow, another coincident, what a surprise. Accident, I think not. Gee, next thing you know, we might end up in the same class and our lockers might be side by side. Hey, anythings possible,' She continued her train of thoughts. 'but then again, I don't believe in coincidences.' She opened her doors and was about to carry her boxes in her apartment, when she saw the insides of it. it was horrifying. She left the apartment in the hands of the interior decorator but she should've known, if you want anything done correctly, you had to do it yourself. She sighed and picked up her mobile phone and dialed the number of the interior decorator. _________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as he entered his apartment, he immediately went strait towards the bathroom. he went to take a shower, but this time was because he wanted to think. He wasn't sure he should be happy or disgusted. He was happy at one point because they will be seeing a lot of each other. He was also disgusted because he couldn't believe the way he acted. He was usually quite and ignored the girls who swarmed him. Although, he was secretly enjoying all the attention he had, especially from the girls from school, who formed fan clubs for him, he was amazed that she wasn't the least interested in him. At least she didn't show it. He still couldn't believe it, he was happy she was staying but she seemed quite rude. He couldn't blame her because he too was rude and arrogant.  
  
He quickly left the bathroom and changed into something comfortable. Then he went to his computer and looked up information on 'Higarashi'. He discovered an article on the Higarashi family that was written about 15 years ago. The family was quite rich and was quite popular in society. But about a little more than fifteen years ago, the family died. It was supposed that they all died during a family reunion in a fire that destroyed the mansion and lasted 3 days. Within the deceased family, the only surviving member is three-months old Kagome Higarashi survived. Apparently, she adopted by a rich member of society. Who it was, is unknown. The family members' entire fortune was left to Kagome. Oddly enough, it did not purposely go the kagome but in all of the wills, everyone said to leave the fortune to either children but if some unfortunate problems occur, such as if their children died and there were no heirs, than the fortune were to be split among the other relatives. However if there is only one member of the family left then the fortune will go to the last living member. Even more odd, the will of all the family relatives were changed a week before the incidents. Either way, the only living relative was Higarashi Kagome whom inherited a rather very huge fortune. Was the fire incident accidental or murder, everyone asks, but eventually, somehow, the case was closed claiming accident. Sesshoumaru, did some more research and found that all news of Kagome had been about her family and her inheritance. There was no news of her guardian, her wherabouts, or anything on her recently. Seemingly, people forgot about the Higarashi case and somehow, a rich teenage girl who owns companies, hotels, stores, malls, etc., was forgotten.  
  
Its not everyday you meet an unknown wealthy teenager who owns practically half of Japan's resources yet she is in no news, and unknown. He's going to make the best of it. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's about it, guys. Pleaz review and comment. Swtxlilazngrl. 


End file.
